The present invention relates to improvements in and relating to a pamphlet display/dispenser.
In my earlier New Zealand patent 230890/233611 is described and claimed a storage rack that enables both the storage and display of papers and pamphlets and most importantly is so designed as to bias the stack of papers or pamphlets towards the front wall of the storage to facilitate the withdrawal of the rear most pamphlet or paper. That biasing is preferably achieved by the base of the storage rack being inclined upwardly from a lower edge of the rear wall towards the front wall.
The contents of my New Zealand Patent Specification 230890/234611 are incorporated herein in their entirety where appropriate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pamphlet display/dispenser, which is a further development of my original storage rack to provide additional benefits and which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Further objects of this invention will become apparent from the description.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is thus provided a pamphlet display/dispenser having a front wall spaced from a rear wall by a pair of side walls to define a cavity, an open top, a base interconnecting lower ends of the front and rear wall, a front member provided for said front wall and adapted to pivot relative thereto to facilitate removal of a rear most pamphlet and so that a lower portion thereof can be spaced apart from the said front wall to act as a support.
Preferably, vertically adjustable biasing means are provided so as to bias pamphlets, contained within the space, towards said front wall and further facilitate the removal of the rear most pamphlet.
Preferably, the biasing includes an upward inclination towards the front wall provided for said base.
Preferably, the vertically adjustable biasing means provides a continuous height adjustment to accommodate a variety of pamphlet sizes.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a pamphlet display/dispenser includes any or all of the novel features of the embodiments as described herein and/or as described with reference to any one or more of the accompanying drawings.
Further aspects of this invention, which should be considered in all its novel aspects, will become apparent from the following description given by way of example of possible embodiments thereof and in which reference is made to the accompanying drawings.